1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a memory device requiring high current is driven by a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), the MOSFET usually has large size to provide enough driving capability, thereby increasing the layout area of the device. As the demand for device integrity is raised, the MOSFET in shrinking size cannot provide the memory device with high current, which results in a great impact on operation speed and performance of the device.